


20 Sins

by HEADSHROOMS



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Bottom Gerard Way, Devils, Dom Frank Iero, Fallen Angels, Frerard, Gay, Innocent Gerard Way, Love, M/M, Manipulation, Smut, Sub Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero, hopeless love, my oh my this is a sin in itself lmao, sinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEADSHROOMS/pseuds/HEADSHROOMS
Summary: Basic rule of thumb: don't sin in Heaven.As an angel, you may commit twenty sins before you are officially kicked out of Heaven and become a fallen angel.Gerard Way, innocent and pure angel, mixed with the wrong devil.Started June 27th, 2020Completed -
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. INTRO

  
WELCOME

This is 20 Sins :)

\- prorev!frank  
\- revenge!gerard

⚠️ TRIGGER WARNINGS ⚠️   
• hell lol  
• satan exists  
• lots of swearing  
• smut (will probs get very dirty)  
• manipulation  
• nasty nasty things  
• fights  
• murder, attacking  
• will add more as i go

gerard is very innocent be nice to him don't call him dumb 😔 he just wans to be nice and please everyone

anywys um im postng this here on ao3, just a couple chapters, i started this like way in june an di really dont know if i should continue on with it lmaoooooo lemme know how you like it!!!!!


	2. Frank Iero, the Most Arrogant of Dicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha funy intro to bastard devil boy

✞

Introducing Frank Iero (Junior, but he tries to ignore that part), the most arrogant of dicks. He's the son of Satan. A powerful, sexy devil. Touch so warm it burns humans.

He was pretentious and rude all the time. He acted like he was so above everybody else in Hell, just because he was Satan's son. That did technically make him a prince, but that was still no reason to act the way that he did. He had no softness or sympathy at all. He was just a complete asshole.

He liked to practise being an asshole by taking on the longest, most difficult and evilest tasks he could.

Hell is a bit different than you might think it is.

It is essentially a large message board of tasks and ideas of 'fun' evil activities, like ruining lives, for example. There was a range of easy and tame to hard and extremely evil tasks, but you could pick whichever you wanted and put your name down for it, and as soon as you're done, you get to take on a new task.

Looking up at the large board, Frank thought for a minute, reading through. He wanted something really difficult. That's not to say he never took on difficult tasks, because he did, just so he could flex, but this time he wanted something seemingly impossible, yet achievable, yet extremely crude.

And that was when a certain picture on the board caught his eye. His large, red, bat wings rippled in interest, and he looked closer. The picture was of an angel, a sweet, innocent boy, with long black hair and a pretty smile. He smirked lightly, and read the text next to the picture.

_Convince an angel to waste all twenty of his sins._

Hard, but achievable, and mean as hell. That would _ruin the boy's life._

Angels may commit twenty sins before they are kicked and locked out of Heaven forever, becoming a fallen angel, who can only roam Earth and Hell if they want to. They will lose all of their power, and become weak and broken.

This was perfect for Frank, so he grabbed a pen and scribbled his signature down, and the job was officially his.

He grabbed the leaflet next to the angel's picture, reading through. It had enough information about him, like where to find him, his age, his name.

_Name: Gerard Way_   
_Age: 21_

He smiled and studied his picture closely. He was hot. No doubt about it. He wore a white sweater and blue skinny jeans, and he had large, white, feathery wings behind him. He had a curvy. chubby body, and an undeniable innocence in his eyes. Innocence was very appealing to devils - their instinct was to destroy it.

Frank was going to have fun with this, probably the most fun he'd had in a long, long time.

...

"Frankie, what's got you so happy?" His father asked that night when he walked in. He didn't live with his father anymore, but he visited quite regularly, and he was so proud for taking on this task that he just had to visit and tell his father.

"Just this task I'm taking on," he said with a grin. He slid the paper over the table to his father. "I'm going to have so much fucking fun."

"Interesting, son," his father said. "But you know it's hard to convince an angel, right? They're extremely faithful."

"I'm aware. That's why I'm going to build trust first and then try. And hey, I'm really powerful, it won't be too hard."

"If you're sure," his father said, patting him on the head. "Hope it goes well for you."

Frank smirked. "Oh, it will."


	3. Cookies Are Sufficient Emotional Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angel baby meet bastard devil boy ohh shit man

  
  
✞

Devils were extremely powerful. Their magic could be stronger than angel magic in some cases, especially if they were directly related to Satan, like Frank was.

Because he was powerful enough to do so, Frank teleported right into Heaven, right in front of Gerard's home. He didn't want to teleport right into his house, that would be quite rude, and he wanted to build trust.

He knocked on the door loudly. Ten seconds later, when the door was not answered, he rolled his eyes and opened it himself, thinking he was just that entitled.

He walked right into the kitchen, where the angel was. He was a little entranced by his beauty, as he turned around and made eye contact, almost dropping the bowl he held in fright.

"Who a-are you?!"

Frank shook off the random feeling he got, a smirk replacing the shocked expression.

"Frank Iero, baby," he replied, taking a look around. "Nice house. Whatcha baking, Gee?"

"H-how do you know my name?" Gerard asked, paling significantly. There was a devil, a whole ass devil, standing in his kitchen, with large red bat wings and horns on his head.

"That's my little secret," Frank said. "Now, what are you baking? Because it smells great."

"Um, I- cookies," he replied, his wings pressing together tightly in fear.

"Mm, I love cookies," Frank said with a grin.

Gerard looked so fearful, and Frank just about got off on the look on his face. He loved to scare innocent people like him just by existing.

Gerard shakily continued on, putting on some oven mitts and putting the tray of cookies in the oven.

"I know you want to say something," Frank said. "I can sense it."

"N-no-"

"Ask away," Frank said, crossing his arms.

"Wh-why are you here?" Gerard asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Frank said, which only seemed to scare Gerard more.

"Are you gonna h-hurt me?"

"No, Sweetheart," Frank said with a smile. "I bite, but it doesn't hurt, as long as you're into that."

But seriously, Frank was going to bite him. Not right now, though, as Frank wanted to gain his trust first. Scaring him by doing something like that wouldn't work. Devils could claim angels by biting their neck hard enough to leave a mark. It marks the angel as untouchable to any other devil, having the scent of the devil who claimed them permanently on them forever. Not even the most vigorous scrubbing in the shower can get rid of it, and not even the strongest of magic could heal the bite mark. And what Frank needed to do to successfully complete his task was claim Gerard.

Gerard looked at him, very on edge. "Please don't bite me, please, go away..."

"I'm afraid, Honeybee, that begging isn't gonna work, even if it's cute."

Gerard's cheeks went red and he shook his head. "No, no, please leave."

His tone of voice got more and more fearful the more he begged for Frank to leave, tears filled his eyes, and he grabbed a random pan from his cupboard, holding it up like a weapon, which made Frank laugh.

"Sorry, but not really," Frank said with a shrug, walking closer, not afraid of his wacky attempt of protecting himself. As he approached, Gerard backed up against the wall, curling his large wings around himself as protection.

He shrieked when Frank plucked one of his feathers, then spread Gerard's wings, coming face to face with him.

"You're probably the prettiest angel I've ever encountered..." Frank whispered, grabbing his chin gently. Gerard didn't move or make a noise, almost paralysed in shock. Frank smirked and pulled away, sitting on the countertop. "So, when are the cookies ready?"

Stunned, Gerard shook his head and decided to keep going with his cookies. He needed some good comfort food. It was clear that he was absolutely distraught by what'd just happened. He went to check on them, seeing they were cooked enough. He grabbed some oven mitts and took the cookies out of the oven, setting them aside to cool.

Frank smiled at him. "They look good. Do you like to bake?"

Gerard nodded, biting his lip.

"Don't do that, they'll get all chapped," Frank said with a fake pout. "I like kissing soft lips, not chapped, dry ones."

"W-Who said you'd be kissing me?"

"You raise a good point," Frank said. "I said so."

"I-" Gerard cut himself off, grabbing one of the cookies after they had cooled and he took a bite, savouring the taste, trying to imagine that everything was okay.

Everything was okay.

He had some comfort food. He was innocent and faithful. He would never give in to anything a devil tried.


End file.
